


Keep Away

by Val_Creative



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorkable, Boys Kissing, Candy, French Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew chokes on a piece of candy. Francis thinks he is playing hard to get. Sort of consensual kissing after another Global Conference meeting.  /Matthew/Francis. France/Canada. Franada. FraCan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Away

 

*

Frigid.

That was an appropriate word to describe Matthew's native soil, for Matthew's passive-aggressive disposition, but most importantly — for Matthew's sexual prowess or rather, _lack thereof_.

And naturally, Francis took that _frigidity_   to others as a personal challenge himself to surmount.

 

 

*

 

 

"What are you enjoying so profoundly, _mon cher_?"

Breaking from his dreamy gaze at a moldly ceiling panel in the cleared out conference room, the younger nation glanced at Francis who slid into an empty seat beside him and bestowed a close-lipped but handsome smile upon him. Matthew opened his mouth to respond to the unanswered question, but forgot about the particularly delicious piece of hard candy he had been sucking on, and started coughing violently as it dangerously brushed his windpipe.

Francis coaxed him to breathe with a brief and gentle rub of the muscular space between Matthew's convulsing shoulders.

"Too personal of a question, I suspect?" he teased him, devoid of nastiness.

Matthew cleared his throat, coughing weaker into a fist.

"…Th-they are the maple syrup candies from my house. Really good… _Oh_ …" Violet-colored eyes brightened with good-natured concern at a pleasantly confused Francis, as Matthew reached down and presented him with an open bagful of circular, ale-colored candies, saying shyly, "I haven't asked if you wanted any yet…"

 _Hmm_ …

Perhaps they were all wrong… perhaps _frigid_   was precisely the opposite word to use for him…

"You are very kind," Francis told him, waving them off politely. His own eyes, the blue of Claude Monet's water lilies, brightening with a… darker emotion than concern. "But I am craving something far sweeter, _Mathieu_ …"

The backs of his fingers stroked the soft angle of cheek as Francis moved forward to the younger nation, drawing his other hand into that gorgeous, touchable tangle of dark blond, and placed his lips to Matthew's. With a faint, surprised groan, Matthew unintentionally loosened and parted his mouth, and the older took it immediately as an invitation. As Francis's clever tongue slipped into that tender, wet cavern, Matthew's hands reached out to claw his upper arms, scrambling desperately for something unyielding and real as a wave of stark surrealism stole him.

For Francis, the taste of the other's saliva mingled with the overly sugary flavor of that hard candy curled around Matthew's tongue prompted him to ride an impulse. As they began to part from each other slowly, Francis snatched the candy into his own mouth, smirking in an egotistic fashion as he massaged dark blond roots.

"What did you make of this then?" he asked, sucking the maple hard candy between his teeth.

At the sound, Matthew's face blossomed flower-pink and his eyes widened impossibly big.

He lunged forward, nearly into Francis's lap, hands planted heavily on long legs, and crushed his open mouth to his. Despite the prickly scratch of Francis's too-late shave and how his glasses skewed jerkily between them both… _this was nice_. How natural their breathing seemed intertwined… how that hand in his hair better not stop anytime soon… how the older laughed softly flush against him as Matthew blindly and unwaveringly fought for dominance when it came this little piece of candy…

Still blushing, breathing hard, Matthew sat back with a proud expression, snapping it in his mouth.

" _Intéressant_ , cher," Francis crooned, wrapping a finger around the younger nation's also touchable curl. "You have for the moment impressed me. Not many can."

Pride drifting into a innocent and bewildered state of doubt.

"…t-thank you?"

" _De rien_."

 

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon cher/cher: My dear/Dear
> 
> Mathieu: Matthew (…just prettier in my head… x3 shhh…)
> 
> Intéressant : Interesting
> 
> De rien: It's nothing


End file.
